Here Comes the Sun- A Jess Mariano Story
by H.A.Cardow
Summary: This is the story of what happens to Jess after he's left Stars Hollow to go see his dad in Califorina. This story will mostly be about Jess, but Rory will make an appearance or two and a couple of characters from Stars Hollow end up in CA at some point or other.
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*

It was five o'clock in the morning on Friday (four days after Jess arrived in California) and Jess was unable to get back to sleep. He got up out of bed (the spare mattress placed in the living room) and decided to head out to the beach. He knew Jimmy would have a cow if he woke up and found him gone so he decided to write a note. Jess opened a cabinet to grab a notepad and inside was Lily fast asleep with the book she had been reading. Jess rolled his eyes at this odd little girl and contemplated whether or not to put her in her bed, in the end he decided against it figuring she must be comfortable since she practically stayed in one cabinet or another during her waking hours. He grabbed a notepad covered Lily with an afghan and shut the door. In his note he wrote that he couldn't sleep and he was going to the beach for a while, that he'd be back for breakfast, and not to worry, he put the note on the kitchen table and went out the front door. Once on the beach he noticed one of the dog's Sasha kept had followed him. He sat down and addressed the dog "You are such a sneak you know that? Spot was is?" the dog barked "I'll take that as a yes." After that they were both silent as they watched as the sun began to rise, all was peaceful. Jess laid back in the sand and Spot curled up beside him and after awhile Jess mesmerized by the sky and the time of day began to pet the dog. After the sun had completely risen Jess closed his eyes tired and soon a dream like vision came to him, it was of Rory. This thought, this memory, or whatever it was spooked Jess and he bolted upright. He thought back to the last time he saw her (four days ago on the bus) and remembered how he made it seem like nothing was going on, he played it cool, he said he call her and while yes technically he had(nine times actually), he hadn't said a word because he couldn't bare to hear what she must think of him now that he had run away (again). He took the smooth sea glass he wasn't aware he'd grabbed threw it in the water "Coward" he yelled and took off to the boardwalk. Rory was the one person who had been there for him and who really understood him and he had let her down. He had let down Luke who had stood by him and defended him when most sane people wouldn't. Jess was feeling disgusted with himself and he just didn't want to feel that way, he didn't want to feel anything so he went to the little bookshop he had discovered his first day in California. Inside he went to a shelf that held books by Earnest Hemingway (one of his favorite authors) and grabbed a copy of The Old Man and the Sea , sat in a chair and began to get lost in the book. A few minutes later the young lady who ran the shop came over and told him he'd have to leave, dog's were not aloud in the store. Jess looked up and smirked and said "Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't mine, he just followed me in here?" The lady (whose name tag said 'Noelle') countered "And would I be believing a lie if I said I did?" Jess grinned "Well not technically Spot isn't mine he's my dad's girlfriend and yeah for some odd reason he just followed me from the house." Noelle (who had crouched down and was petting Spot) sighed "Well of course he did, this dog is a good judge of character." Jess sat up straighter(intrigued) and asked "What makes you sure I am a good character?" Noelle laughed " I didn't mean that you are, I mean you might be so of course the dog would want to stay with you but then again you could be a bad seed and not to be trusted so then the dog would have followed you to keep an eye on you." As Jess thought that over his stomach growled and this signaled to him he should get back to Jimmy's and have some breakfast. After putting the book back he headed for the door and before going he added a "See ya round" to Noelle and then headed back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

When Jess and Spot had returned "home" Jess glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was 7:27. He knew it was too early for Sasha or Lily to be up but was sure Jimmy would be up by then, he wasn't wrong. There in the living room watching the morning news was Jimmy Mariano eating Cornflakes in his Pajama's. Jess took off his leather jacket hung it up grabbed a bagel (untoasted with butter) and joined his father on the couch. "So, Jimmy what's on the agenda for the day?" Jess asked even though he knew all his dad would do for the most part was work. Jimmy shrugged "Eh, you know same old same old, although I think we are getting the pickles in, the correct dills, the kind that were originally used when the Inferno was built in the 20's." Jess laughed amused by his father's obsession with running his burger stand Dante's Inferno the way it was run back in the 20's. "Well" Jess began "I was thinking about getting a job so I probably will be out filling out applications today, maybe we could have lunch or something." Jimmy smiled at the notion his son wanted to spend some time with him and replied "Yeah sure.. You know if you want a job you could always work at the Inferno , I mean I can't pay you a lot but we all split the tips equally and we eat free while working." Jess cringed "Well it's a nice offer but I've had some bad experiences working in the food industry, so if it's ok with you I'd like to try and find something a little less greasy." Jimmy smiled (having a feeling Jess had a bad time working for a fast food chain) "Yeah that's fine I really don't care, I was just trying to help. But if you can't find anything on your own let me know I may be able to help you with some connections." Finishing the last bit of his bagel Jess got up thanked his father (for the offer), grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. While Jess took a long hot shower he thought of Rory and how she was graduating today and he began to cry silently. He cried for several reasons, firstly he cried because he missed Rory. Secondly he cried for the fact he was supposed to be at her graduation and yet again he let down Rory the girl he was madly in love with. He cried because she had this whole bright future and she was graduating while he was some loser who couldn't even get through his senior year. Jess was quite sad but he was mostly just mad at himself. Pull yourself together Jess, he told himself and shut off the water and got out of the shower. He opened the cabinet under the sink to get a towel and found Lily reading. "My God Lily, what the Hell?" he wrapped himself in a towel "This is so messed up, get out of here you weirdo."Lily blinked back her tears and ran to her room, leaving her book behind. Just then Sasha barged in very upset "Did you just call my daughter a weirdo?" Jess wrapping his towel around him again shook with anger "What is it with you women I am naked here? And yeah, she's a total freak, she was under the sink and I go to grab a towel and she just stares at my Johnston." Sasha threw her arms up and walked into the living room "Jimmy talk to your son I don't think this is going to work!" Jimmy waited until Jess was dressed and then approached him but before he could say a word Jess said "I'm going out" and was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

Jess was walking the boardwalk and found himself once more in front of the book store. He was about to go inside but when he saw Noelle he decided he didn't want to look as if he was stalking her so he went to the beach. Once he had reached the sand it was then that he realized that Spot had been following him again. Jess sighed and decided to ignore him. It was still pretty early so the beach was pretty much deserted so Jess decided to take a swim in his boxers. After swimming for a half an hour or so Jess put his clothing back on laid on the beach and took a nap. His nap was filled with sweet dreams of Rory, of Prom, of graduating, of going to college (majoring in English) of his wedding to an unseen woman (whom he assumed was Rory). When he woke up there were many more people lounging about on the beach enjoying the lovely sunny day. Although his underwear had soaked threw his pants you could not tell as he was wearing dark jeans this Jess was thankful to find out. Jess decided while he was out he might as well go pick up some job applications and start filling them out. After about an hour of looking for places that were hiring Jess had gathered quite a decent sized stack. The pile of applications included those for a Coffee shop, a few touristy gift shops, an ice cream stand, a cd store, Old Navy, a card store, Subway, a magazine/newspaper cart, and all three book stores he had found. He was on his way back to Jimmy's house when he noticed that Spot had found him again. Jess rolled his eyes but then continued to ignore him. Once back at the house he saw that his bag was on the front step. Jess was going to storm in and demand an explanation but thought better of it. He decided he would knock and apologize for this morning because that was surely why he was being thrown out. He knocked and after a minute or so Sasha answered but scowled when she saw it was Jess "Oh it's you." Jess stood up a little taller and mustered up the most apologetic look he had and began "Before you slam the door in my face I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning it was unacceptable I know that. Even though Lily is a bit odd I had no right to call her a weirdo or yell at her, I'm really sorry she just caught me off guard, I mean I'm used to getting out of the shower and not having anyone be in the bathroom with me I just kind of felt violated. And I promise if you give me another chance nothing like that will ever happen again." Sasha sighed and put her hands on her hips "Well considering I wasn't kicking you out I just put your bag outside because it smells as if something died in it, I guess you can stay as long as you apologize to Lily. After all it's not my feelings you hurt, I was not the one crying under a table all morning. " Jess felt relieved that he was not kicked out but also very badly that he had hurt that poor, odd little girls feelings. So he put on a half smile and said "Deal". First he threw out the rotting sandwich that had stunk up his bag then he went inside to find Lily. Jess looked for her in a couple of her favorite cabinets but then finally found her under his father's reading desk. Jess approached the small girl cautiously and was surprised to find that she was not reading. He kneeled down and began his apology "Hey Lily, I'm so sorry about this morning I didn't mean to upset you." Lily whose eyes were still red from all the crying she had done looked at him tentatively and asked "Do you really think I'm a weirdo?" Jess gave her a half smile and chuckled "Well I mean you do curl up in cupboards and read all the time so yes I would say you are a little bit weird, but that's ok because that's what make you who you are and trying to be normal is overated anyway." Lily laughed "Yeah, I mean normal what does that mean anyway?" Jess sighed in relief that the girl was not angry with him and asked "So am I forgiven, I promise it won't happen again." Lily pretended to ponder on whether or not to forgive Jess or not then said "Well I will if you buy me a giant ice cream cone with extra sprinkles." Jess smiled and stuck out the hand for the girl to shake "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

After he and Lily had finished their ice creams Jess took her to the arcade. While she played pinball he stepped outside to use the payphone and called Rory. First time he called he hung up. But then with a new found courage he redial her number and didn't hang up when she answered granted he didn't say anything and then Rory addressed him "Jess is that you?Jess, I'mpretty sure it's you and I'm pretty sure you've been calling and not saying anything but wanna say something. Hello? You're not going to talk? Fine, I'll talk. You didn't handle things right at all. You could've talked to me. You could've told me that you were having trouble in school and weren't going to graduate, and that your dad had been there, but you didn't. And you ended up not taking me to my prom and not coming to my graduation and leaving again without saying goodbye again, and that's fine, I get it, but that's it for me. I'm going to Europe tomorrow and I'm going to Yale and I'm moving on. And I'm not going to pine. I hope you didn't think I was going to pine, okay? I think... I think I may have loved you, but I just need to let it go. So, that's it, I guess. Um, I hope you're good. I want you to be good, and, um, okay, so, goodbye. That word sounds really lame and stupid right now, but there it is. Goodbye." As Rory hung up Jess called out "Wait!" but he was too late she had already hung up. He quickly dialed back and wasn't all that surprised when the call went straight to voice mail so he left a message "Hey Rory it's me, Jess. Uh I was just calling because I told you I would and I'm sorry for leaving like that it's just I can't be in Stars Hollow anymore there is just so much... I don't know but yeah I'm sorry. I miss you, I think about you a lot and I love you and bye." He hung up the payphone feeling like an idiot and thought to himself _way to go Mariano first time you tell a girl you love her your thousands of miles away leaving a message knowing she's angry with you, super job. _Jess went back into the arcade found Lily and was about to take her home when she saw an air hockey table and begged him to play with her. Jess sighed and rolled his eyes "Yeah sure one game and that's it." They were playing the game (Jess was winning 2 to 1) when some kids Lily's age came in, Lily saw them and tensed up. She said to Jess "I don't feel like playing anymore, let's go." Jess could tell she was uncomfortable around those kids so he simply said "Sure kid let's go." When they got home Jess got a call from California Creamin' (the coffee shop he'd applied to) and he scheduled an interview for the next day. Jess was bored and tired so he ended up going to sleep early. Before he fell asleep he noticed Spot had curled up at the end of the bed, Jess rolled his eyes and then shut next day Jess had his job interview and he got the job. He spent the rest of the day at the beach. Of course Spot had followed him and to Jess's surprise his heart started to soften towards the mangey mutt and he began to like having him around. His thoughts suddenly came back to Rory (as they always seemed to be). She was leaving for her Europe trip (if she hadn't already left) so there was no way for him to contact her. But he decided to write her a letter and she could read it when she got back and by then maybe she wouldn't be so mad at walked home with Spot and then composed his letter for Rory.

Dear Rory,

I know you are just getting back from Europe, I hope you had fun.I'm sorry for how things turned out. I should have told you I wasn't graduating and that I was having a hard time with Luke because of that. I'm living with my dad now in California, it's really nice out here. I just got a job at a coffee shop and I have decided to finish my senior year when the school year starts. I don't know if you'd want to but if you do I'll take you to my prom. Anyway if you ever want to talk you can reach me at ***-***-****.

I love you more than you will ever know,

Jess


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: the rest of the story (aside from flashbacks) will be written in the current tense. Comments are appreciated. I would love to know what you like or don't like about my story.**

**Thanks H. **

*Chapter 5*

_7 ½ weeks later_

It's Wednesday Jess has off from work, he sits on the beach next to his surfboard. As he watches the waves he's totally unaware a beautiful blue-eyed girl is watching him. Spot is at his side sees the blue-eyed beauty and nudges Jess which causes Jess to look up and see the smile of his friend. "Hey Noelle, how's it going?" he smiles back. Noelle shrugs "Business at the store is slow, so dad said I could take the day off. I figured you be here." Jess laughs "That predictable huh?" Noelle looks towards the wave "Nah, I just couldn't see you missing these waves, the surf is killer today. It seems ever since you got that board you surf every chance you get, am I right?" Surfing was Jess's escape as long as he surfed he didn't think about Rory. Smiling at his friend he laughs "You are not wrong. I'm going in for round two. If you want to grab your board I'll wait for you."Noelle shakes her head "Nah, I'm going to do some school shopping." Jess sighs, he had almost forgotten school was starting soon "Uh, when is that starting again?" With a small chuckle at her carefree friend Noelle replies " Tuesday." She waves and leaves Jess alone with his thoughts. He thinks about how in less than a week he's starting school again in a new place where practically nobody knows him, the though thrills, frightens, and nauseates him all at the same time. He grabs his board and runs into the water.

_Meanwhile in Stars Hollow_

Rory Gilmore finished unpacking and walked to Luke's waiting for her mother to finish. At Luke's she realizes she was hoping to see the face of her love but he isn't there. She thought he might come back but after asking Luke it is clear he is gone for good. So she sits drinking coffee and eating a raspberry danish. A short middle-aged blonde lady enters Luke's "Hey sugar! Welcome home." Rory smiles at her neighbor Babbette "Hi, thanks, it's good to be home." Babbette takes a large bundle of mail out of her giant sweater pocket "There you go sugar, there's all the mail from this summer. I gotta go Apricot has a cold and I need to be home with her, I just wanted to get your mail to you. Say hello to Lorelai for me. Bye doll." Rory smiles it is good to be back home with all the crazy people she loves (or almost all of them). She drinks her coffee and sorts through the mail. She finds an envelope addressed to her in familiar writing. Her hands shake as she reads the letter Jess wrote her.

_Back in California_

Jess arrives home to an empty house. There is a message on the fridge in Sasha's elegant script

_Jess-_

_Someone named Tookie Clothespin? called._


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Okay so I have not had any comments on my story yet and this makes me very sad. After this chapter I will be waiting to post more until I've received a few comments. I would love to know what you all think so let me know and if you think the story is horrible don't hold back I want to know what you really think.**

*Chapter 6*

Jess was fairly certain that it was Rory who had called him (as he had seen several catalogs at her house addressed to Tookie Clothespin ) he had no clue why she didn't leave her name. This made him think that perhaps he shouldn't call her back so he didn't. It was Jess's turn to make dinner so now he's put water on the stove to boil. Jess isn't really into cooking so he decided upon making easy mac. Jess found a pad of paper and starts writing a letter to Rory. _Dear Rory,Dear Tookie, Dear Miss Clothespin, Dear Tookie Clothespin,_

Rory,

I had a message that I received a phone call from a Tookie Clothespin. I know it was you that called although I don't know why you said it was Tookie Clothespin. I didn't call back because I didn't know if you wanted me to.

Jess crumples up the note feeling that it sounds dumb and decides that he won't write to Rory unless she writes him first. He tells himself to stop thinking about her and to leave the pass behind him. He knows deep down this is impossible but he is content to tell himself that he can forget about her. Jess takes out some printer paper and begins to doodle, he empties his mind and just draws random things. He looks up and notices the water has started to boil so he gets up and puts in the macaroni. The door opens and in comes Lily and Sasha. Lily gives him a friendship bracelet she made today at camp and rushes off to go read. Sasha smiles at him and hands him an envelope addressed to him. At first he is excited because he thinks it might be a letter from Rory but it ends up being a wedding invitation. It turns out that his mother Liz is getting married to some guy named TJ. His heart somersaults when he sees that the wedding will be held in Stars Hollow. He decides to go after seeing the note Liz wrote on the back (Please Come, nothing would make me happier than my baby boy sharing my special day with me) and that it wasn't for another two months (so he had time to prepare himself). Jimmy comes home just as Jess is stirring in the cheese. "Smells good Jess, seems like a good night for mac n' cheese." Jess rolls his eyes but says nothing. He serves dinner to his "family" and they eat in a comfortable silence. It is Lily who breaks the silence "At camp we're putting a play on Friday, it's Alice in Wonderland and I'm the Caterpillar and I think you all should come." Jess finishing his last bite of easy mac replies "I'll be there. You know I never actually read that book do you think you could lend it to me so I can study up for Friday? Lily got up faster than a lightning bolt and went to go get him the book. Jess looks over at Sasha who is smiling "You know this means a lot to her, thanks." Jess shrugs "Yeah no problem."


	7. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7*

_Friday_

Jess got home from work and changed into jeans and a plan black t-shirt. Sasha told him to be ready in five minutes so they could leave early for the show and get good seats. Jess puts some hair product in (out of habit) and waits for Sasha by her Jeep. Three minutes later Sasha comes out unlocks the door and they head out to the camp (Jimmy is meeting them there). Sasha smiles at Jess "You know this means a lot to Lily that you're coming, she really looks up to you." Jess smirks "Yes well if I were you I wouldn't encourage that." Sasha shrugs "Eh, there are worst role models out there and besides it seems like you're getting your life on track." Jess smiles, this was the nicest thing Sasha had ever said to him "Thanks." They were at the summer camp within fifteen minutes. After parking the Jeep, they walk in, Sasha seeing Jimmy there already, grins. Jess sees another familiar face and he can't help but frown at their presence.

_Flashback to the day Jess came to California_

Jess was walking on the boardwalk rereading John Steinbeck's _Of Mice and Men _for the seventeenth time. Bellow his feet he heard a kind of crunching sound. He looked down and saw that his foot had gone right through a paint filled canvas. Right next to the ruined painting sat a little boy of about ten or eleven, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Jess muttered an apology and was prepared to continue on his way when a voice behind him spoke. "Hey, man that's not cool, Chance's been working on that all day. I hate ass hats like you who think they can do whatever they want, it's like seriously watch where you're going. Didn't anyone teach you not to walk and read? You are lucky you didn't trample him, dude still that's so uncool. I think you'll just have to learn your lesson." With that this girl (who was no older than Jess) snatched the book out of his hand and proceeded to jog off, his book in one had a skateboard in the other. Jess started to run after the girl when he nearly ran into a blonde haired teen about his age. "And who pray tell be you?" The girl glared at Jess "He stepped on Chance's painting." The guy had a cocky air about him "Oh he did." The others who were hanging with the guy chimed in "That's rude""Really rude" "Really, really rude." Jess snorted at these pathetic idiots "Ok, hold on you dazzle me with your word play." The blonde boy shook the hair from his eyes" Sarcastic, angry, dressed in black, sad when momma doesn't hug him." "Or drops them on their heads." Jess retorted back. "You continue to talk, you must be from the valley." the boy sneered in response. Jess rolled his eyes at this jerk "You must think that I care what that means." This makes the boy smile "He's cute. Can we keep him Ivy?" The girl who had taken Jess's book spoke " I don't think he's house broke." Jess was getting tired of this nonsense, he just wanted his book back. "Look I'm tired of you, I'm really tired of the Apple Dumpling Gang, so just give me my book back and our interaction in this world will end. Ivy sighed "You know what I'm tired of you too. So I'm just going to have to say goodbye." She waved the book at Jess and took off on her skateboard. "Hey!" Jess yelled after her and took off after her on a random skateboard. The "Apple Dumpling Gang" behind them called out "To the chase!" and followed them on skateboards. Ivy skated for a couple blocks until she reached a small bonfire on the beach. She tossed the book into the fire and sneered at Jess "That should help you remember to watch where you walk."

_End of Flashback_

That Ivy chick put a bad taste in his mouth but none the less he sat neck to Jimmy and Sasha in the second row and began to wait for the show to begin. Voices hush as the lights flicker and the curtain rises...

After the show Sasha, Jimmy, and Jess wait by the stage door for Lily to emerge. Jimmy and Sasha are in their own world when Ivy comes up and talks to Jess. "Your sister really looks up to you, you know she talks about you all the time." Jess looked at Ivy confused "I don't know what you're talking about I don't have a sister." Ivy blushed a little "Oh, I'm sorry I assumed, the way Lily talks about you... Well I just wanted to apologize for what I did to your book, I went a bit overboard." Jess snorts grumpily "Ya think?" Ivy just brushed it off and continued "It's just that stuff like that always seems to be happening to my little brother and it just makes me so angry when he gets upset because of something stupid that could have easily have been prevented."

**A/N: The majority of the flashback sequence was material from the windward circle pilot which can be found on youtube. I hope you liked it... Please leave comments, I'd love to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8*

The next day Jess read behind the counter during the late morning lull at California Creamin'. He looked up when the bell above the door rang, signally someone was walking in. Jess looked and saw Ivy walk in. If he hadn't gone to Lily's show last night and heard her apology he would have been bugged that she came but all he felt now was the fleeting feeling you get when you realize you've met someone before. Ivy walks up to the counter and hands Jess a book. Ivy smiles coyly "To replace the one I burned." Jess nodded in thanks and was going to ask her if she wanted something to drink when she turned and left the shop. Jess put the book he had been reading down and put _Of Mice and Men _in his hands and decides to start reading it from chapter 3 (the place he had left off). As Jess opens the book the door opens again and he looks and sees a dorky looking boy with dark hair who looks familiar. It takes a second before Jess registers him as Dave Rygalski the guitarist from Lane's band. Dave approaches the counter and smiles "Hey, Jess. I uh noticed the help wanted sign and was wondering about applying." Jess takes and application from behind the counter and hands it to Dave "Yeah. I'll go get Daisy, she's the manager and she can answer your questions." Jess goes out back by the dumpsters and tells Daisy there is an applicant inside. The thirty-five year-old obese redhead stubs out her cigarette and wattles inside. Jess decides to stay outside until Dave leaves because even though he didn't know Dave well it was still weird for him to be around people from his past. Jess paces and then walks out front and instantly wishes he hadn't.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short but I thought that was a good place to stop...Comment please...**


	9. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*

Jess looks up to see Brody Ivy's brother (the annoying blonde haired kid from the boardwalk). "Oh if it isn't my angry friend from the valley." He slurs and Jess realizes he is clearly drunk. Because of this Jess doesn't swing back when he sucker punches him in the gut (he doesn't like an unfair fight). Brody throws a couple more punches which Jess skillfully blocks and this pisses of the shit-faced Brody to no end. He yells at Jess drunkenly "Come on be a man fight me!" Jess punches his in the jaw to shut him the fuck up. Brody takes a step back caught off guard and then he lunges at Jess punches him in the face and that is the last Jess remembers.

_Two hours later:_

Jess wakes up in the ER with a bandage around his head and his face is covered in bruises. Jimmy nudges Sasha and whispers "He's awake." Jimmy gets up from his chair across the room and approaches the bed "Damn you look like shit." Jess coughs "Yeah well I feel a bit like shit." Jimmy and Jess both chuckle. Jess remembers the fight and how Brody just drunkenly attacked him "Do you know what happened to the douche bag who did this?" Jimmy nodded but it was Sasha who spoke "Yes your friend Dave caught him trying to run off after you hit your head, he's currently sleeping it off in a nice four by four jail cell." Jess smiled "Good." A couple hours pass and Jess is discharged. They get home and outside on the doorstep is Rory. Jess's heart skips a beat. Jess rubs his eyes and realizes she's gone blonde but then he blinks and sees that it's not Rory it is Noelle. Jess sighs partly relieved and partly disappointed. They all go in and Noelle stays for dinner (of spaghetti and meatballs). After they eat Jess walks Noelle home. When they reach the doorstep they say goodnight and Jess turns to leave. Noelle catches his hand and then kisses him.


	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*

"Noelle I'm sorry I can't. I just got out of a relationship and stuff and I still love her." Noelle shrugged "I know, I thought I'd try anyway. Alrighty then any who I'm tired and we're at my house now, so bye." Before Jess can get a response in the door closes with a little bit of a slam.

_*Inside the house*_

Noelle throws her back down by the door and runs up stairs. She starts throwing things around her room. She can't believe how stupid she's been going after yet another guy who will never see her as anything but a friend. _ Hopefully Jess will at least be decent enough not to spread the fact I'm such a freak around school. Otherwise it's gonna be the Brody Jenner situation all over again and just when people were starting to forget about it…. _Noelle thinks to herself and then starts to cry. Brody Jenner had been her friend since diapers and she and his sister Ivy had been best friends since 2nd grade but that all went away once she foolishly kissed him at some summer beach party before 9th grade.

Jess had arrived back at the house but instead of going to bed like he should (it was past 11 and he had to work in the morning) he decided to go out surfing. Jess headed for the water until he realized he wasn't the only one who had decided to go for a surf. He starts to leave when Ivy comes running out of the water and says "Hey you know I'm sorry about my brother he's such a tool I don't understand how two twins can be so different. And I know that we didn't start on a good foot and all but I don't think you need to avoid me and besides the ocean is pretty big so I think there's enough room and all so you should surf. And if you're still not convince me, Dev, and Paulie can just lean if you want." Jess sighed but went into the water since he did walk that whole half a mile to surf and all.

_*An hour or so later*_

Jess reluctantly got out of the water and started to head home. He quickly realized that there were two people following him and turned to tell them to piss off. "Can I help you?" Ivy's friends Dev and Paulie were carrying their boards and walking the same direction as him. Dev (a beautiful black-haired girl who Jess was noticing kind of looked like Rory) answered "Nope just walking home after riding some waves. I mean you can't help me walk but I guess if you wanted to carry me I wouldn't objected." She winked at him and Jess just rolled his eyes and they continued to walk in silence. About a minute and a half later Dev and Paulie stopped walking at a large beach house, Jess continued walking he heard Paulie (who hadn't said a word this whole night) say goodnight to Dev. When Jess finally thought he'd gotten rid of Dev she came skipping up the road to him. She sighed and looked at Jess with a dopey look on her face "I'm gonna marry that boy." Jess rolled his eyes "Who Paulie?" he asked feigning interest. Dev sighs deeply again "Yes, he's so wonderful." "Dude hardly talks." "Yeah well that's how he is, he's quiet and shy and we're complete opposites but then again opposites attract right. Well this is me. I guess I'll see you around. You're gonna go to Venice High right?" Jess nods, Dev smiles "Cool see you Tuesday then."

Jess continues walking home just thinking about how bizzare his whole day had been.


	11. Chapter 11

*Chapter 11*

Jess wakes up Sunday and finds two letters for him on the kitchen table. The first one is from school and the second one is from Rory. He reads the school's letter first as he's to nervous to read Rory's letter. The school's letter says school starts Tuesday and there is a copy of the code of conduct and his schedule and uniform requirements. Jess does a double take and then realizes he's not crazy and it really does say that the school requires students to wear uniforms (except on dress down Fridays or assembly days). He thought Venice High was a public school so he's confused but he is definitely going to talk to his dad about transferring. Then Jess sees his father left him money with a note saying it was for his uniform and no he can't transfer. Jess is mad but he goes and picks up some uniforms and decides to save Rory's letter to read later. Since Jess is a senior the uniform colors are tan, black and blue. He can wear a black, white or light blue dress shirt/button down shirts or a tan, black, light blue or navy polo shirt on top. For bottoms he can wear black, navy, and tan cargo pants, black or tan dress pants/khakis or tan or black shorts. Ties are optional (Jess wouldn't wear a tie on a bet) and all shoes must be closed toed, clean, and not provocative (whatever that means). Jess picked up a few polos, a navy button down, two black and a light blue button down, some shorts, a couple pairs of black dress pants, two pairs of black cargos, a pair of tan cargos, a pair of black and white low top converse, a pair of navy and white converse with dark green laces, a pair of black steel toed boots, a black backpack, and a few pairs of socks.

He walked by the books store on the way home, Noelle saw him and runs out to talk to him. "Hey Jess I'm sorry about last night if you could not tell anyone I promise I'll leave you alone for ever." Jess laughs " Noelle you're crazy it's not like you attacked me or anything I won't tell anyone but seriously it's hard to be friends when one friend is leaving the other one alone." Noelle then smiled and attacked Jess with a bear hug. "Oh I'm sorry I'm just wow you will not regret this I promise." Jess smiles and rolls his eyes "Yeah ok freak." Noelle stuck her tongue at Jess and Jess chases her ending up in tickling her. Jess spins her around in a hug. Once he puts her down he suggest they go surf so they both go and get their boards and meet up at the beach.


End file.
